The UFL
by Guy with Cloud Envy
Summary: Lee is in an undreground Fight League and Naruto gets invited. NaruHina eventually. Rating may change. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

The U.F.L.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Summary: Lee starts an illegal fight league and naruto just happens to get invited.

Rated M for: blood, some coarse language

This story is after the time skip. Sasuke came home. Orochimaru and Itachi are dead.

Pairings: NaruHina

Chapter 1

Naruto was leaning against a tree on his training grounds, making the most of his break. He was letting his mind wander and he started to think about Hinata. _Man, she sure has gotten prettier while I was out with Ero-Sannin. Either he is rubbing off on me or I'm in love. I mean she was cute when I left but now DAMN she is fine. But, she wouldn't love me once she knew about the kyuubi._ He was brought back down to earth when he heard Sasuke say, "Thinking about her again, aren't you dobe." "Wouldn't you like to know teme?" Naruto spat back. "All I'm saying is that I could hook you two up since I know she likes you" Sasuke said. "You're lying", Naruto said, Actually wanting to believe him. But, Sasuke does have a history of lying. "He isn't:" Sakura said. "But out princess PMS" Naruto said. "You bastard, that is no way to treat your teammate" Sakura yelled. "Screw you both, I'm going home." Naruto set out for his home. As he was walking through an alley when he heard a noise. "Who's there?" Naruto shouted, preparing to attack. Rock Lee popped up from behind a trashcan and said "Naruto, just the person I wanted to talk to. C'mere I want to show you something" So Naruto followed Lee to the back of an abandoned warehouse. "What's this?" Naruto asked. Lee replied, "It is the beauty of the U.F.L." "What's that," Naruto asked again. Lee replied, "It is an illegal fight league, so don't tell Tsunade." Lee held the door for Naruto and he walked into a loud area with people chanting, "GO, GO, GO," "Wow, this place is the real deal," Naruto said. A blonde kid walked up to naruto and said, "Lets go, noob" "you really wanna get involved with the future hokage. Ah, well, it's your funeral" Naruto replied with a cocky smirk on his face. "That's it Dipcrap your fucking dead" The blonde kid spat back, obviously angry. And this stated a shoving match. This then progressed into a full-blown fight. Naruto swung a roundhouse at the other guy's head, but he caught it. He then kicked his other leg out from him. Naruto fell to the ground with a dull thud. The blonde kid started celebrating, thinking he had won the fight. Naruto sprang up and punched him in the gut. The other guy cringed. Naruto took the opportunity to knee him in the balls. Then a tall man with a white ponytail came into the middle of their fight and said "Alright this fight is over, everyone go about your business" He turned to the blonde kid who was currently holding his now crushed nuts and said "Ichiro, you know better than to fight with newbies. You never know how good hey are." He then turned to Lee and said, "Ah, I see you've brought some fresh meat I mean a new member." He then turned to Naruto and said, "You've got some skill kid. Lemme lay down the rules for standard fights. Fights are hand-to-hand only. No weapons, no Justus, no bloodline limits. You can let two people know about the club. Be sure you can trust them, because if they rat on us, it is on your head and when we restart the club, you can't rejoin." "Alright, seems simple enough." Naruto replied. "My name is Horoshi. I own this league. I think it is time for you to start the incitation process." "Alright I can take anything you throw at me." Naruto replied. "Alright then, bring in the other new guy." A guy with taped hands, grey hair and red eyes walked up to Naruto and put his face in Naruto's. He was slightly taller than Naruto so he was looking down on Naruto. Horoshi said "Naruto, meet Makoto. Makoto, Naruto."

Cliffie!! Please review I wont update if I don't get at least one review.

-Guy With Cloud Envy


	2. Chapter 2

The UFL

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have had massive amount of homework.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Rated: T

The two men squared off in the middle of a ring of people. Horoshi shouted, "Go" and the two men squared off. Naruto launched a kick at Mokoto's head. Makoto let the kick hit him as if he didn't care. Makoto then punched Naruto in the head. Naruto flies back into a wall. As he gets up Makoto kicks him back into the wall. Naruto jumps over Makoto and punches him in the back. As Makoto falls, Naruto grabs the back of his shirt and puts him in a headlock. Makoto said "Time to show you the reversal from hell." He then flips with Naruto onto his back. (This would work because Naruto would be under Makoto.) Makoto gets off of Naruto and stomps on his chest. Naruto coughs up blood. Makoto then picks up Naruto and stands him up against a wall. Makoto then repeatedly punches him in the gut, head, and kneeing him in the chest. After about three minutes of this, Makoto let Naruto slide down the wall. Horoshi then motioned for two men to hold back Makoto. Horoshi walked up to Naruto and said, "Ouch, that one really looked like it hurt." "I've been through worse." Naruto said, clearly not all there. Horoshi then said "Now you must pay the price for losing." As he said this, a line of people formed a line behind him. "A price? I just got my ass kicked by a psychopath. What more could you put me through?" "I'm sorry Naruto, but rules are rules. Now, everyone can hit any point on your body. If you resist, we each get an extra a hit." Horoshi said. "Wait a minute" Lee said, " let me take the hits" "No Lee" Naruto said "how bad could it be?"

226 screams of pain later…

Naruto trudged out of the alley looking like crap. He was in a lot of pain. _Maybe Sakura could heal me. _Naruto thought. So he started the walk to her place. With each step, the pain was growing. His vision was getting blurrier. A voice came from the deep recesses of his mind and said **kit; I think you are going to pass out. **Naruto then fell to the dirt with a loud thud. Little did he know what section of the town he was in and whose house he was in front of.

Hinata was reading some medical scrolls when she heard a thud outside. She jumped up from the couch and ran outside. She arrived to see a Naruto that looked like he just had the living shit beat out of him. She then, in spite of her blush, picked up Naruto in her arms, walked inside, and laid him on the couch. She then looked at her medical scrolls to see how to heal his many fractures, bruises, and the odd gash on his shoulder. She managed to heal most of his injuries… and then passed out from chakra exhaustion. When Naruto awoke he found himself in a lavender room. He then realized he was lying on the couch. He then saw Hinata lying next to the couch. _Why an I in Hinata's house? _Naruto thought to himself. He then realized that Hinata was sleeping. So, he picked her up and attempted to find her bedroom. After about three minutes of searching, Hinata began to stir. Naruto then found her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He then sat in a nearby chair and waited. He then looked at a clock. It was 10:00. Just then Hinata woke up and found herself in her bed. "So, your finally awake. That's good. One question though. Did you heal me?" Hinata then said "I-I-Im s-sorry. I should've taken you to a hospital an" Naruto then said "Don't worry, you did the right thing. This house sure is quiet." Hinata then began to cry. Naruto said, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch a soft spot, I was just curious. God, I'm so stupid." "No your not Naruto." Hinata said "It's just that I was sick of my father's abuse, so I left. Kureani-sensi (spelling?) helped me pay for this house. It's kind of hard to live alone an-and" She then started sobbing into Naruto's shirt. "It's okay, just let it out." After a few minutes, Naruto said, "It's late and you need some sleep. I' going to go home." Not this late, you could get hurt. You should stay here." _Wow, she really does care about me. _"Naruto, you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch would you. I haven't bought a futon because I was never really expecting guests." Naruto gladly abided and lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

If anyone has any ideas tell me via comment. I will do anything (except a lemon).


	3. Chapter 3

HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Readers good to see you came back.

To grafm200: good idea, I think I can incorporate it.

This chap may be a little dramatic, but bear with me, it'll all work out in the end.

I'm sorry for the wait, but you will get some more chaps.

New Pairings: Gaara x Sakura, Ino x Shikamaru, and Lee x Tenten (still including Naruto X Hinata).

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I will (jk)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto wakes up, he smells something. Something like pancakes. So, he walks into the kitchen and sees Hinata making yes, you guessed it, pancakes. So he says "Morning Hinata, how are you?" she turns around and said "O-oh hi N-Naruto I-I'm fine. I-I-I was jus making breakfast." Naruto then said "Alright, finally something other than ramen. Y'know I only eat it because it's cheap. It really tastes crappy." Hinata then handed him a plate with a few strips of bacon, eggs, and a pancake and says "Why exactly were you so hurt last night? I don't mean to pry but…" Naruto said, "Well, I joined a fight league but you can't tell anyone, got it?" Hinata's jaw dropped to the ground hearing this. She never thought _her_ Naruto would do anything illicit. Naruto reacted to this by comforting her. "Hey, I'm getting better and I wont get hurt again. I can promise you that." This, however, didn't make Hinata feel any better. She was still terrified that he would get hurt. Naruto then said' "I've got to get to training. I'll see ya around. Also thanks a lot for the help last night." He then runs out of her apartment… and straight into Sasuke. Sasuke then says, in a very pissed off tone, " What the hell were you doing in my girlfriends apartment?!" "When did you hook up? And didn't you say she was into me?" Naruto says back. "Yeah but you didn't act quick enough, so I asked her out, told her you weren't into her, and voila! She's mine. Oh and by the way, there's no practice today." Naruto then took the initiative to sock Sasuke right between the eyes. Sasuke then thought _Biiiiiig mistake._ Little did he know, Naruto had picked up a little bit from the previous nights fight. Sasuke blindly charged Naruto who stopped him dead in his tracks with a kick in the spot men don't wanna be kicked. Sasuke recovered and put Naruto in a headlock. Naruto escaped and gave him a fist to the face. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him, headfirst, into a brick wall. As Sasuke slipped into unconsciousness due to shock and pain, he thought, _How did Naruto get so good ant hand-to-hand combat?_ Naruto was letting off a red aura by this point. In addition, their little bout had attracted quite a bit of attention. This attention included the attention of Gai and Kakashi, who jumped in and held Naruto back. He then started to scream "Lemme at him, lemme at him. " Now his demon was really slipping out. Naruto then squirmed his way out of their hold and he ran off towards the fight club. He made it there and then was let in. An enormous amount of noise and the sight of Lee in the midst of a two-on-one fight then greeted him. He walked over to the betting table and bet $40 on Lee. Lee won the fight without receiving a scratch and Naruto received $200. Lee walks over and says "Some fight, right?" Naruto replies " No kidding dude. Let's go out to celebrate. This new bar opened up and has some really hot bartenders. " "What are we standing here talking then?" was Lee's response. The two guys sped out of the building and into the bar. When they got there, a rather burly bouncer standing in front of the door greeted them. He said, "ID, please" However, our boneheaded heroes forgot they were fifteen and not twenty-one. So, they started to walk away. "Couldn't get in, eh?" Shikamaru said, who was leaning on the sidewall of the bar with a cigarette in between his fingers. "My bud's friend is a reporter so he could get us in." Shikamaru continued. "Hell yeah" Naruto replied. So the three teens made their way over to Shikamaru's friends house. However, they ran into Tenten, Sakura, and Ino. "Well, if it isn't the outcasts. Where are you going?" Sakura said. "Wouldn't you like to know, miss priss. C'mon guys, my IQ is dropping like a rock just being around these dumb broads." Naruto spat back. Shikamaru then took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into Ino's face. This earned him a laugh from the guys and a scoff of disgust from the girls. "Well, we should be going. We wouldn't want to make our_boyfriends_ wait, now would we girls." And with that, the ladies left with a laugh. The guys started back on their way to Shikamaru's friend's house and were there in no time. They were greeted by a one-story house on the east side of town made entirely of brick. Shikamaru knocks on the door three times and yells, "It's us!!" A man about 5 feet 7 inches with red hair greeted them. He was wearing a black and white checkered muscle shirt with long black sweatpants. Also, he had a gourd on his back. He was very strong man so this shirt was rather tight. Shikamaru then says, "Hey Gaara, how are you doing." Naruto then said, "Gaara, why aren't you back in Suna?" He replied "Well, after I failed during the chunin exam plan, my father has been sending S ranked assassins after me. So, I enrolled into the Konoha witness protection program. But when my father died I liked it here too much. So, I exited the protection program and stayed here. And all of this happened while you were gone" The three teenagers walked inside and sat down on the man's couch. There was not much in the house. The walls were a light tan color and most of the furniture was covered wit a light blue fabric. There were two queen beds in the only bedroom. Gaara then said "I gotta go get some stuff" She then walks into a different room for a few minutes. Gaara returns and says "Here are some press passes these will get you access to all the booze you can drink" He threw each teen a pass and put one on. Naruto asked the obvious question of "How did you get these passes?" Gaara answers with "My friend works for the news paper here in town. Let's go." The four men started out on their way to the bar. The walked up to the bouncer and then Lee exclaimed "Shit, that bouncer is gonna recognize us. We have to find another way in." Gaara ponders this for a moment and said, "There is a service entrance in the back. We can get in with our passes." So they got in through the back and were immediately immersed in a wave of sounds. That sound included, but was not limited to, loud conversations, an incredibly loud remix of hit songs from five years ago, and the moans of making out. They all went up to the bar and were greeted by a woman with short, red hair. She said, in a slightly seductive tone "What can I get you boys?" Lee and Shikamaru ordered juice and gin while Gaara and Naruto ordered a beer. When they were halfway through their drinks, a slow song started. The men then decided it was time to leave. The guys slammed the rest of their drinks and walked out of the bar. As they walk out of the bar, they saw Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, each of them with their boyfriends. Out of jealousy, Shikamaru said " Anyone up for a little espionage?"

Thank you all for reading, R+R

Comments are met with open arms.

GwCE


End file.
